Life of a Kunoichi with Kids
by xxQuietShadowxx
Summary: Sakura and the other kunoichis had a one night stand with the guys they loved. They come all excited to tell them of there pregnancy but they bring home their future bride. How will life now be for these kunoichis
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Kunoichis

Chapter one

You Left Me

Sakura stood in the middle of the clearing that had been her training ground when she was just a young genin. As she remembered all the good times she had with her team. Kakashi Naruto, and Sasuke. She looked towards the sky and saw that it was growing darker. It wouldn't be long before night fell and she would be home once again. She sighed.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee called out to her while he was running his laps around the training ground. "Are you sure that you want to wait for Sasuke-san"

"Yes Lee" Sakura said while she fake smiled at him.

"How about we run the laps together" Lee said excited about what many possibilities can happen

"I'm going home now" Sakura said in a mean way as she started to trudge her way home and Lee took it as a no

Lee was disappointed that he had rejected his offer and swore to do 200 more laps. Sakura though was walking home thinking of Sasuke and where he was. Sakura knew something must have happened if Sasuke was ever late. Just thinking of the possibilities made her heart feel pain. When she finally reached home she changed and went to sleep crying and hoping that he was ok.

The Next Day...

As usual Sakura woke up and grabbed a quick breakfast and headed for the door. She opened the door and was off on her way to the Hokage's Tower to ask where is Sasuke. As she was on her way she met up with Ino who happened to be going there to ask for Shikamaru. Ino who happened to be going out with Shikamaru was worried that something might have happened as well.

When finally they reached the Hokage's Tower they immediately saw that Hinata, Tenten, and Karin were there as well.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Sakura asked out of curiosity

"To ask about Naruto-kun" Hinata replied in a soft voice

"Same thing as me but for Neji" Tenten said with a rough voice

"Oh me I'm just here to ask about Suigetsu" Karin said as she pushed her glasses back

"Oh" Ino said

_"Since when did Karin care about Suigetsu" Ino said in her head while the thought just freaked her out because who would love someone who smells like fish_

"Ok now that you girls are here you better sit down" Tsunade said rubbing her head because what a long story she was going to have to tell

"Sasuke Shikamaru Naruto Neji and Suigetsu were assigned a mission" Tsunade said

"Ah-Ha I knew it" Ino shouted with her hands in the form of the fist in the air

"Ino shut up and don't interrupt me I'm about to tell you what happened!" Tsunade said hitting her fist on the desk

"Oops sorry continue" Ino said red from embarrassment

"As I was saying they were assigned a mission to go to each of the 5 Hidden Villages and obtain some important things for the Konoha but while they were there they were caught in the Mist Village thinking they were spies. Now they are coming back tomorrow." Tsunade said glad she finally finished as she began drinking some water.

"So there coming tomorrow?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Tsunade sighed

"Why didn't you tell us this instead of that story!" Tenten shouted thinking of all the things she could have done which basically meant training

"Oh it wasn't that long" Tsunande said not wanting troubles

"But it did waste our time" Ino said smartly

"What ever just get out of my office and don't forget to have your daily check ups" Tsunade shouted as they closed the door.

Yes they had daily check ups because they were pregnant. They have gotten pregnant right before the guys departed on that mission. They planned on telling the guys right when they got back. That's why there so anxious for the guys to come home already and what they were hoping was them being happy.

The day the guys returned...

With Ino:

Ino woke up right when the alarm started beeping because she was excited for Shikamaru. She rapidly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start fixing her hair and make-up because today was going to be a big day for the all 5 of the girls. Ino hoped that Shikamaru would be happy and excited about having a kid and was hoping that they could start planning the wedding.

As she got out of the house she headed to the gate to go wait with the rest of the girls. As she went to the gate she saw 4 figures which she knew would be the girls so she walked a faster pace to them.

"Hello Ino-san" Hinata greeted

"Hey Hinata" Ino greeted back as Ino greeted the rest of the girls the rest greeted her back

"Oh look I see them" Karin shouted while waving her hands like a maniac

"Wait are you sure that's them" Sakura said as she squinted her eyes

"No wait theres 10 figures not 5" Ino said

"Maybe there escorting someone" Tenten asked hoping that this was the answer

"HEY were being escorted because were being married soon" One of the said

"Its true were getting married" Sasuke said

"What..." Sakura whispered as tears started to form inside of her eyes

"Shika-kun please tell me this isn't true" Ino said

"Please!" as Ino had begun to break down into tears

"I'm sorry but it is" Shikamaru said while he was looking down because he broke Ino's heart

"May we know your names and who you are dating" Tenten said in a low growling voice which showed that she was pissed off

"Yeah sure I'm Tina and I'm dating Neji" She said as she took a good look at Tenten and was disgusted that she was Neji's ex.

"I'm Pia and I'm dating Suigetsu" Pia said as her eyes met Karin and she glared at Karin while Karin glared right back at her.

"I'm as you know already Temari and I'm dating Shikamaru-kun" Temari said smiling thinking that the girls would except her

"I'm Trina and I'm dating Naruto" Trina said in a loud voice which Hinata was jealous of because Hinata thinks Naruto doesn't like her because of her quiet voice

"I'm Patricia and I'm dating Sasuke-kun" she said as she hugged Sakura while glaring at Sakura which shocked Sakura because he never lets them hug anyne

"Hn" was all Sasuke could say while the guys and there girlfriends left. The girls were all so shocked that the guys had betrayed them just like that. They didn't know what to do next. All Sakura did was broke down into tears crying. While Tenten tried to comfort the rest of the girls because Tenten does not cry. Or Tenten thought she doesn't cry. Soon all the girls were sobbing on the floor.

"This is my worst day ever" Sakura said in between some of her sobs

**Please ****Read ****and ****Review ****and ****tell me ****what ****you ****think ****of ****my ****new ****Story ****Called ****The ****Life ****of ****Kunoichi****'****s Thank you**

**Next Chapter will be a time skip**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was still sobbing on the floor not able to comprehend what had just happened to saw the love of her life Sasuke with another girl she never knew before and next thing she knows that's Sasuke's fiance. She looked around her and saw Tenten, Karin, Ino, and Hinata still crying. That's when Sakura thought it was time they get over these boys before they make the child inside of them damaged.

"Girls lets stop crying." Sakura said in a tone a leader would use

"Yeah Sakura is right let's stop crying it won't do us any good" Ino said wiping the tears out her eyes trying to look tough

"Ok how about we go over to my place so we could clean ourselves up" Karin said cleaning her glasses that were wet from all the tears while trying to cheer everyone up with a smile

As Karin said they all agreed to come over to her house because they all looked like a big mess. Ino had mascara rubbing off her face, Sakura's hair was tangled, Hinata looked like she was depressed, and Tenten was the only one not have anything wrong with her except she had a few tears running down her cheek and was sniffling.

When they arrived at her house they instantly all went to Karin's room which had a huge mirror and a medium sized bathroom. As they were all tending to there own needs they had no idea what challenges they were going to have in front of them.

After Couple Months ...

In the early morning...

Sakura woke up with a depressed look on her face. She had dreamed about what had happened months agobut she knew she had to get over this heart break because if she didn't she knew it would be bad for the baby in her stomach. After she did everything that was needed to start her day she was off to the hospital for the baby's examination with Ino while the other girls had there examinations on different days.

It had been 6 months since the guys came back with the there fiances. The new girls seem to fit right in with Konoha since they were actually some pretty decent ninjas. There wedding day seemed like it was so far but now it was only 2-3 days away before the guys of there dreams would be taken right before there eyes. Since then they hadn't really communicated with the guys and the only ones that knew they were pregnant were Shizune and Tsunade. They kept it a secret from everyone else in fear what might happen.

Sakura exited her house and immediately went to Ino's house to pick her up. When she arrived she received a hug right away from Ino and they were off on there way to the hospital.

"Hey Sakura what do you think the guys would say if we were pregnant with there babies?"Ino asked out of curiousity

"They probably would either ignore us for the rest of our lives or kill our babies" Sakura said in a sad tone

"Oh I just wish these things didn't happen to us" Ino said putting her head down in shame because her parents would probably freak if they found out she was pregnant

"With all this bad luck theres sure to be some good luck right Ino" Sakura smiled hoping to comfort Ino

"Yeah" Ino smiled back hoping Sakura was right

When they arrived they were immediately escorted to a place in the building that was top secret. Once inside Sakura and Ino had to go there separate ways. Sakura was separated to a blue sound proof room while Ino was escorted to a red sound proof room.

Once inside Sakura had to wait for either Shizune or Tsunade so they can begin the examinations for her baby. After 5 minutes of waiting Tsunade finally arrived.

"Hello Sakura" Tsunade greeted

"Hello Lady Tsunade" Sakura greeted back

"Let us begin the test" Tsunade said and began working at a quick pace.

While sitting there Sakura was very bored she had nothing to do nothing to read and was growing very impatient until now.

"Oh goodness gracious" Tsunade said looking surprised at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"It seems you won't be having just one baby but twins!" Tsunade said in an amazed voice

"How come I didn't know about this one before?" Sakura asked in a shocked voice

"We didn't just figured out til now" Tsunade said scratching her head and laughing nervously

"Oh"Sakura said

Sakura was always ready for surprises but she never predicted something like this would happen to her she was going to give birth to two new loving babies from the man she loved. She was so shocked she thought she had to share the new with Ino.

"Hey can I leave now?"Sakura asked

"You sure can" Tsunade said

Sakura walked at a slow pace while she was inside the room she raced to Ino's room but she ended up almost bumping into Ino.

"Hey Ino guess what!" Sakura shouted

"What?" Ino asked

"I'm giving birth to twins!" Sakura practically yelled

"Oh how cool. I'm giving birth to triplets" Ino yelled with enthusiasm in every part of the voice

"No Fucking way" Sakura said in disbelief that her best fried was giving birth to triplets

"Yeah totally" Ino said

"Wait til we tell the other girls" Sakura shouted with excitement

The next two days...

As Sakura and Ino were getting ready to go over to Tenten's house which was just across the street they were finally ready to tell their friends the big news.

Arriving there they were greeted with hello's from Hinata Tenten and Karin. They started a few conversations but then Ino decided to tell them.

"Hey guys guess what" Ino said

"What" They all asked

"I'm pregnant" Ino shouted

"Ino we know" Tenten said shaking her head

"With triplets" Ino shouted and had begun dancing around the living room

"What no way" Tenten said surprised

"Yeah its true" Ino said as she grabbed the nearest person which was Karin and began dancing around with her

"So am I" Tenten said shocked

"Eh really!" Sakura said

"Yeah how bout you guys" Tenten asked out of curiosity

"Twins" Sakura Karin and Hinata replied at the same time

"What! were all having more than one baby!" Ino said shocked

"We must be pretty fertile" Hinata giggled

"Yeah this is the best news we get a bigger family" Tenten said happily

Tenten had always wanted a bigger family but ever since her parents died there wasn't any possible way to have an actual blood related siblings and she didn't have any relatives because she both her parents had been an only child and they both died on a mission. So Tenten's dream of having a big family began to fade until this day where she has the chance to raise the kids of her own.

"But guys its there wedding tomorrow" Karin said in a sad tone that instantly brought down all the excitement that was going on inside the house

**Read ****and ****Review ****and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think**


End file.
